The Outsider with Green Eyes
by BeautifulHalfBlood
Summary: Percy Jackson is the school bad boy...Isn't he? When Annabeth Chase is assigned to work with him, will she find out about his real life? Suddenly our favorite teenagers find themselves in an adventure they never expected.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO. Rick Riordan does and I am not him.**

**Annabeth POV**

My name is Annabeth Chase. I am 16 years old. I have long, curly, blonde hair and stormy gray eyes. I live with my dad, stepmom, and two little brothers. I think I'm falling in love with Percy Jackson. I should probably explain. It started when my Greek teacher assigned our class a project.

**_(Line Break is my name, breaking lines is my game!)_ _**

I sat down next to my best friend, Thalia Grace. I greeted her, "Hey, Thalia." She muttered, "Hey." I saw her eyes drift across the classroom to Nico di Angelo. He's another one of our friends and Thalia is crushing hard, but he doesn't know. He was talking to Luke Castellan, my boyfriend. Everyone streamed in and Mr. Brunner entered. He said, "Hello, class! We're going to be doing a partner project. You and your partner will show a presentation about each other at the end of the year." I started thinking about partners, but Mr. Brunner continued, "I've assigned you partners." Everyone groaned, but Mr. Brunner ignored it. He said, "Katie with Travis, Thalia with Nico, Chris with Clarisse, Luke with Rachel…" I bit back a groan; of course my boyfriend would have to get the school witch. I zone back in when I hear, "Annabeth with Percy."

Percy Jackson was the school bad boy. He always wore this black jacket and he did drugs, smoked, and was a gang leader. Well, that's what everyone said. Anyway, after he said that class dismissed. My friends and I ran to lunch. I sat down next to Thalia and Jason, her brother. Will Solace asked, "Is it true you got paired up with _Percy Jackson?"_ Jason hissed, "What?" His girlfriend pulled him back down, before he could go kill him. Piper kept her arm around his shoulder to keep him sitting. Everyone knew Thalia and Jason were his cousins. Leo said, "We could force Brunner to change his mind." I sighed and said, "It wouldn't work. He obviously wants me to work with him for reasons I do not understand." I gave them a glare that said 'drop it!' They started talking and my mind drifted off. After lunch, we went to our classes. As soon as the bell rang, I shot out of my seat. When I started to pass Mr. Brunner's room I heard voices. I recognized them as Percy Jackson and Mr. Brunner. Percy pleaded, "Chiron, please. Anybody else. You know what happened." Mr. Brunner sighed and said, "Working with Annabeth will help you." What? If anything, I should be upset. He continued, "She does not know what happened. How are you brothers?" Percy said, "They're good. Although Mr. Peanut Butter woke up when he spent the night, begging me for a sandwich." Mr. Brunner chuckled. Percy sighed and said, "I gotta run, Chiron. I hope you know what you're doing." Chiron chuckled and Percy exited the room. He didn't see me though. He raced out of the school, leaving me thinking.

I walked home alone. When I stepped inside, I was tackled by Matthew and Bobby. Dad appeared, grinning. He said, "We're going out to dinner later. Get your homework done." I nodded and told the twins, "I gotta get my homework done, guys. I'll play later, okay?" They both nod, and then run off yelling. At the restaurant, I see a black haired boy be pulled inside. I heard him plead, "Triton, why? Can't we go to my apartment?" The older boy chuckled and said, "You're stuck. Come on." I froze, seeing the boy is Percy Jackson. Dad called my name a few times. I shook my head and saw we're leaving. He suddenly asked, "Triton Jackson?" The other boy turned and he grinned. He said, "Hey Mr. Chase! I didn't see you. I was talking my fiancée, Crystal, along with Tyson and Percy to dinner." Dad asked coldly, "Percy Jackson? What would you be doing with that deliquenent?" Crystal snapped, "He is not! He is a sweet teenager." Dad rolled my eyes and I saw Tyson run up. He hung out with my brothers and he'd always go on about his brother and how nice he was. He tugged on his sleeve and begged, "Triton, can I have a game token?" Percy ran up behind him, panting. He apologized, "I am so sorry, Triton. He's faster than he looks. I told you I could get you one." Tyson whined, "But you were taking too long!" Percy exclaimed, "I took fifteen seconds!" Tyson said, "Sorry, Brother." Bobby choked, "He's the brother you go on about?" Tyson nodded, making Percy blush. Dad and Stephanie glared at him, making him drop his head. Crystal asked, "Can we go, sweetie?" Triton smiled politely at my Dad and said, "Well, we've got to go. Come on, Perce, Ty." Percy led Tyson out of the restaurant, with Triton and Crystal following them.

**I hope you like it! What will happen when Annabeth's dad find out they have to work together? Uh-oh!**

**Until next time,**

**Bella (BeautifulHalfBlood)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO. Rick Riordan does and I am not him.**

**Annabeth POV**

The next day, I woke up to my phone ringing. I picked it up, mumbling, "Hello…" Thalia teased, "Rise and shine, sleeping beauty." I growled, "Thalia, shut up." She said in mock offense, "Somebody is in a mood today. Anyway, I'm leaving now. So hurry up." She hanged up, making me groan.

I jumped out of bed and grabbed a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a light blue shirt that said Sky Girl. I pulled on a pair of light grey flats and ran a brush through my curly hair. I selected a bracelet with light grey and blue thread wrapped around it and a silver chain with an owl on it.

I raced downstairs, grabbing a granola bar. I called, "Bye, Dad! See you later!" I heard a muffled bye and jumped outside. Thalia's black convertible pulled up and I jumped in. We picked up Luke and Thalia turned on the radio. We pulled up to the school and jumped out.

We headed over to our friends and started talking.

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

I pulled open my locker, when I heard a male voice say, "Uh, hi." I turned and saw Percy Jackson standing in front of me. He was wearing black jeans and a dark green hoodie. On his feet were some old black sneakers. I said awkwardly, "Hi…" He said softly, "I know you don't want to work with me, but we could work at your house or the library or the park…" I struggled to keep from smiling at his rambling. He broke off and said sheepishly, "I'm sorry." I said simply, "It's fine. Let's work at my house." He nodded and followed me out the door.

What am I going to tell me dad?

**I am so sorry for not updating! I just wrote this, to give you guys something! I'll write soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own PJO. Thanks for waiting. I edited this, so I hope it's better!**

**Annabeth's POV**

As we walked down the street, I studied Percy. His black hair was messy, hanging in his sea green eyes. He was slightly taller than me and muscular. He was wearing black sneakers and dark blue jeans. Over his dark green t-shirt was a black jacket. He had dark green backpack over one shoulder. Overall, he looked like a normal teen.

When we reached my house, I unlocked the door. As we stepped inside, I saw my dad enter the living room. His eyes landed on Percy and asked, "Who are you?" Percy shifted, looking uncomfortable. He said, "Uh, I'm Percy Jackson. Annabeth and I are working on a school project." My dad's eyes flashed and he gritted his teeth. He said lightly, "Well, come on in, then." He gave me a look that said _we'll be talking about this later._

We entered the kitchen and sat down. I pulled out my notebook and pen. Flipping it open to a blank page, I said, "Okay, let's get started. How about you tell me about yourself, then we can switch." Percy nodded and said, "Okay, well, my full name is Perseus Neptune Jackson. My parents loved Greek mythology. However, if you call my Perseus I'll kill you. I turned sixteen a month ago. My favorite color is blue and I love the ocean." I smiled and asked, "What about your family?" I thought I saw a look of hurt flash across his face, but a moment later I was sure I imagined it. He said, "My mom and dad is a little complicated for now, but I live on my own. Triton and Tyson lives at our parent's house. Triton's engaged to Crystal Daniels. Thalia and Jason are my cousins. Mr. Brunner is a family friend."

"Stuff you like to do?" Percy laughed, "Sketch, ride my horse Blackjack, and swim." Percy asked, "Your turn." He pulled a notebook from his own bag and I saw sketches of sea creatures as he flicked through the pages. As he looked at me expectantly, I said, "Well, my full name is Annabeth Lanie Chase. I'm 16 years old. I love mythology, mostly Greek and Roman though. My favorite color is gray and I like studying. I live with my Dad, stepmom, and two step brothers, Bobby and Matthew. My mom lives in New York as an architect." Percy asked, "Your mom's Athena, right?" Seeing my surprised look, he explained, "She's one of the Olympians, along with my dad. Poseidon, remember?"

The Olympians were twelve business owners. They were partnered together, but they split up. Poseidon owned a boating company; Zeus an electricity company, Hade's worked underground, mining jewels. Hera was a marriage counselor. Artemis help female hunters and Apollo is a doctor. Demeter was a farmer. Ares created weapons. Hermes was an internet provider. Dionysus owned the best grape vines. Aphrodite was the top designer and Hephaestus was an amazing inventor. Athena was the architect of the group and my mom.

I smiled sheepishly, pushing a piece of hair behind me ear. I nodded and said, "Yeah, I don't see her much anymore." Suddenly, my phone rang. I shot him a look that said to wait as I flicked open my cell. Thalia's voice yelled, "Annie! You promised you'd go to the mall with me! Remember? I'm outside your house, where are you?" I inwardly curse as I remember. Percy laughed and said, "Well, I guess that's the signal I should go." He stood, gathering his stuff. I ordered, "Thalia, give me two minutes." She muttered something under her breath, but was silent I turned to Percy and apologized, "I am so sorry, I forgot and I promised…" Percy held up one hand and said lightly, "It's okay, Annabeth. I know how Thalia is when she wants something. I gotta pick up Tyson from daycare anyway." He swung his backpack over his shoulder and I follow him to the door. I see Thalia standing outside, glaring at us. He bounced out the door, waving at me. He sprinted down the street. Thalia glared at me again and asked, "Are we going to the mall or not?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. I am so so so sorry for the wait! It was slow writing it, then when I need to my mom has to clear the computer, so I have to stick it in my email. Honestly, I have't really had access to the my desktop since school started, except for school stuff. I couldn't update on my tablet, because I can't open documents. I am planning on being able to update faster on this one, because I finally managed to figure out where the plot was going. Yeah, before now it's been argue, fall in love, the end. Now the plot actually is going to work! YAY! I wanna that kuntakintae for helping my figure out the plot, which she has no idea about! Her stories are awesome and apparently helpful for my muse! Here is the four month awaited chapter of Outsider With Green Eyes!**

Percy's POV

I smiled at Annabeth and Thalia and threw my backpack over my shoulder. I jogged outside and headed for the daycare, where Tyson was. I picked it him up and we started home. Tyson question innocently, "Percy, why are people mean to you?" I froze, wondering how the heck I was supposed to answer.

I said slowly, "Well, people think I do bad things, so I scare them." Tyson frowned and looked at me with adorable brown eyes. He exclaimed, "You do not! You're the nicest brother ever!" I heard a voice from behind me calls, "What am I, chopped liver?" Tyson looked at the panting Triton and said solemnly, "No, you're a walnut." I busted out laughing, unable to stop. Triton glared at me and deadpanned, "I'm blaming you for this."

I rolled my eyes at my older brother and said, "I thought you were staying late at the aquarium." He shrugged and said, "Crystal finished for me and I figured I could catch you guys." I laughed and said, "You forgot your keys, didn't you?" Triton grinned sheepishly.

He asked, "Mind if I stay at your place for the night?" I nodded and teased, "Yeah, but you won't fit with the other walnuts." Before he could respond, Tyson and I were bounding down the street. I heard an indignant shout behind me, then feet pounding on the sidewalk. I stopped and quickly pulled Tyson on my back. A moment later, I was racing down the street again.

A few minutes later, we came to my apartment building. I hopped up the stairs, making Tyson laugh. When we came to my door, I gently released Tyson. As I swung open my door, Triton appeared next to me. He shot me a dirty look, but I just laughed.

I led them inside.

The apartment was small with one bedroom, bathroom, kitchen, and living room. In the living room, I had an old sofa with two beat up chairs. An old fashioned TV sat on a book shelf, filled with books and notebooks. I'm dyslexic, but I like drawing. In the kitchen was a table with four chairs. A microwave resided on the counter along with an old phone, I'd found in Triton's garage. In my room was an air mattress on a broken frame, a dresser, and a desk.

Tyson immediately threw himself in the green armchair with a blanket thrown over the back. He glared at us and growled, "Mine." I laughed as Triton pouted. I pulled my older brother in the kitchen before he and Tyson can start a staring war. He sat down at the table, knowing I wouldn't let him help.

As I cooked, Tyson finally spoke. "Percy, why won't you at least-"I finished, "Consider moving in with you? Triton, I can't. I love Tyson, but we both know he can be a bit for you. You're the older brother, not the dad." He exclaimed, "But you're a child, well teenager, but you shouldn't have to take care of yourself." I rolled my eyes and pleaded, "Don't play the child card with me. You were only a year older than me when you were taking care of Tyson. He said softly, "But I allowed us to be split up." I closed my eyes, my hands wrapping around the top of the chair. When we were in the orphanage, I'd gotten sent to a foster home before Triton could do anything. The man who housed me had been named Gabe Ugliano and he'd treated me as a servant and would hit me. Turned out he only wanted the money. Triton had went to Chiron and gotten me out. Both of us had learned to trust Chiron. He was different then other adults, we'd learned. He was kind and wise and always willing to help us.

Triton called my name softly, touching my arm. I jerked out of my thoughts and shot him a look. I exclaimed, "There was nothing you could have done! Why do you keep blaming yourself?" He opened his mouth and I glared at him, growling "No answers." I pulled down three plates, when I heard a scream of terror. Triton and I were already in the living room. I sighed, seeing Tyson cowering under the blanket. I turned off the TV, putting down the dagger I'd grabbed. I pulled the blanket off Tyson and when he saw me, grinned sheepishly. He said weakly, "Uh, that was a scream of joy?" Triton snorted and muttered, "More like bloody murder." I sighed, pulling my younger brother to his feet. I rolled my eyes and asked, "Why do I have to be the responsible one when you guys do this? Triton grinned and threw his arm around my shoulders, announcing, "Because you're the best teenager ever!" I pushed his arm off me and deadpanned, "You're an idiot."

Triton pouted, but skipped into the kitchen. I laughed at my brother's antic and pulled Tyson inside. I pulled the food out of the oven and quickly put it on three plates as two of them vanished the moment I was done. I rolled my eyes, but sat down as all three of us started eating.


End file.
